


A little adventure

by Doctorwhofangirl101



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinda horny Sherlock, Lemon, M/M, Pure Lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhofangirl101/pseuds/Doctorwhofangirl101
Summary: Sherlock never gets what he wants not ever except when he talks to Molly Hooper. Today he visited Molly in the Lab and things got…well…sexy.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/ John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first fic please don’t judge me if you don’t like it just leave it please don’t leave hate.   
> Now I have that out the way hi again I just wanted to say that this isn’t my only fandom there will be many more fics this one just popped into my head because I was reading some Sheriarty lemon.  
> Sorry if I write my speech as if it’s script because that’s what I would do when I would write for friends it’s just habit

That one Morning. Just that one morning set him off on a journey for more. That day Sherlock had gone to visit Molly at the lab and things got...heated.   
Sherlock stormed into the Lab, instantly looking around the room for the woman he so desired to see. Then he heard her breathing coming from behind him and turned around slowly to see her, red in the face, out of breath, pupils dilated (here we go again)  
“Molly” Sherlock said trying to hold himself together.   
“Sherlock,” Molly took a deep breath “what can I help you with?”  
“Would you look in the microscope for me?” Sherlock asked   
“Why I thought you got everything you needed yesterday?” Molly questioned.  
“I need a second opinion” Sherlock no more than mumbled.  
“Well then um ok” Molly walked over the the microscope and studied the contents of the slide for a little while. “Yeah you were…huumm.” Molly turned around to find herself pressed between the counter which the microscope sat on and Sherlock’s warm manly body.  
“Molly I…” Sherlock was cut of by Mollys soft lips bringing his into a kiss it o lay lasted a few moments yet they were the most blissful moments either of them had ever experienced.   
“I know” Molly whispered in Sherlock’s ear then suckled the flesh behind it causing Sherlock to moan involuntarily, Molly felt the effect reverberate though her causing her folds to slicken. Sherlock lifted her up onto the counter levelling out their hight. Molly pushed Sherlock’s signature coat of his shoulders and it fell unceremoniously to the flood with a soft thud, Sherlock only had his purple shirt and black suit pants on under it not his usual blazer, this made Molly curious but her curiosity was short lived as Sherlock removed her lab coat leaving her in a small summer dress as the weather had changed significantly over the last few days. Molly reached to undo Sherlock’s trousers and soon they fell to the floor as well, Sherlock shuffled closer pressing his clothed arousal to Molly’s right thigh, finally breaking the kiss Sherlock trailed kisses along Molly’s neck as he slowly slid down her panties, Molly striped Sherlock of his Underwear and lead back on the counter. Sherlock gently pressed the tip of his cock to her entrance causing Molly to shiver with pleasure, slowly he started thrusting in and out of her gradually speeding up. Molly’s moans came loud and often with occasional intervals of “oh god harder, mmmh that’s right deeper faster oh yes”  
They each became closer and closer to there climax. Molly came hard and clenched around Sherlock’s large cock causing Sherlock to explode inside her filling her up with his warmth. Pulling out and quickly redressing Sherlock hurried out of the Lab. Only texting her now, early three hours later:

Thanks for earlier  
-SH

Np   
Care to do it again some time? ;)

Sure why not ;)  
-SH


	2. Moriarty and his ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty comes for tea and is jealous of Molly, so he takes matters into his own hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just be warned I’m writing this without planing it, and other than prof reading I won’t be changing anything once it’s wrote

Sherlock pushed open the door to 221B Baker Street and slowly made his way upstairs, slumping against the door to his shared flat before entering only now feeling the pains and aching from what he had just done to Molly. He pushed open the door and called “I’m back, are you in?”. There was no answer, then the very distinct sent of old books, lemon drops and honey, with just a little bit of peppermint hit him, that was the sent of Jim moriarty, he turned to the kitchen and there he was, in the doorway. “Why hello dear” Moriarty spoke as if he were the one who lived there with him not John, “been up to some mischief I see, on the counter…and the room I first met you”. “Right as always, now won’t you sit down?” Sherlock asked. “Now why would I do that, and let you get away with what you did?” Jim cooed “No I think, I should do this”. Jim lept towards Sherlock, reached into Sherlock’s pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs “seriously, do you always carry handcuffs” Jim teased “down boy” Sherlock giggled in reply. 

Soon enough the two were handcuffed together and to Sherlock’s bed by another pair of handcuffs they had found, involved in a deep kiss, Jim broke away and started trailing kisses down Sherlock’s neck in search of a sweet spot, Jim found what he was looking for just below Sherlock’s ear and abused it with all the strength of his mouth, even making it bleed a little

After battling for dominance it was decided that Jim should top as Sherlock could probably split him in half with one thrust, Jim slid his cock inside Sherlock eliciting a loud moan from his lips. It didn’t take long before both men had collapsed still shaking from their climaxes, then Sherlock’s bedroom door flew open and John burst in , he took one look at the couple in bed and without hesitation stumbled backwards while shouting “WHAT THE FUCK”


	3. Oh poor Johnny boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim wasn’t much help explaining why John just found them in bed together, when he leaves things get good, trust me you’ll be happy I added another chapter after this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get into this Luvs xx

“John I can explain” Sherlock jumped up made a pained noise then sat back down on the edge of the bed and unlocked himself from the handcuffs. “And your using bloody handcuffs” John sighed “I don’t know what I expected.” “John just breath” Sherlock sighed “and Sherlock Holmes I hope this is the last bloody time I have to say this but, put so bloody clothes on” John shouted, Sherlock looked down and turned beetroot red before scrambling over to his draws to find some underwear to put on and the pulling on his pajamas. “well well, Poor Johnny boy, to find out in such a way” Jim teased as he unlocked himself from the handcuffs as well before examining his wrist “Sherlock love, let me see your wrist” Jim cooed to Sherlock, Sherlock obeyed, having scrambled into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, and slumped on the bed next to him holding out his wrist for Jim to examine. “Oh so you listen to him” hissed John. “John I can explain” Sherlock insisted. “Well then I’m waiting, explain” he huffed. “Jim…well Jim and I have been what we like to call “Enemies-with-benefits” for maybe a month or two, and I wouldn’t say we love each other in any way at all but, we’re the only people who understand each other…” Sherlock was cut off “Which what? Makes you crave the other, long for their touch, want to see them writhe beneath you, feel the way they move, know them completely and in a way no one else does” John asked sarcastically “Well…” Sherlock looked to Jim “Yeah” Jim finished and they both looked down at Sherlock’s bruised wrist. “Right, well this has been fun” Jim huffed as he started to dressing in his clothes that had been flung around the room, “but I have things to be getting back to.” Sherlock stood from the bed, Jim came over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “Any idea where my tie is love?” Jim asked “No…I’m sure I’ll find it, see you soon” Sherlock sighed. Just like that Jim Moriarty left the room. “Ok, what the fuck, I what why him, why of all people did you choose Jim Moriarty to be your passion partner” John said exasperated. “Because he’s beautiful and sexy and perfect and smart and passionate and ruff and wild but caring and oh my good lord I love him” Sherlock blurted. “I though you said you didn’t love him?” Asked John. “I don’t love him in a way of being able to see having a life with him, he’s just so…so…” Sherlock couldn’t find the right word “Dark and beautiful and untouchable, perfect, almost non-human in the way he acts, doesn’t understand limits, a little over the top, dramatic, but occasionally so fucking stupid” John said. “Yeah.” Sherlock sighed. John rolled his eyes. “I’m talking about you idiot, see what did I say occasionally so fucking stupid, I love you Sherlock Holmes” John sighed and went to sit on the bed. “I wouldn’t sit there if I were you, or to be honest anywhere on this bed until it’s been washed” Sherlock laughed weakly.


End file.
